


Carnival Memories

by Threshie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Feels, Carnival, Castiel is a Winchester, Childhood Memories, Fairgrounds, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Grumpy Castiel, Happy Dean Winchester, Happy Sam Winchester, POV Castiel, Podfic Welcome, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threshie/pseuds/Threshie
Summary: Sam and Dean drag Cas to a carnival. Cas does not see the appeal.





	Carnival Memories

He would have rather stayed home. Dean had insisted, though, and so Castiel is standing in a grassy field, surrounded by loud music and throngs of people. Carnival, Dean calls it. Sam laughs when Cas is confused, thinking this particular event should be held in Brazil. He laughs some more when the angel tilts his head and squints in confusion.

“Carnival, not Carnival,” Sam chuckles, patting his shoulder. “This isn’t the holiday, it’s more like a fair where people meet up to play games and ride on rides.”

“Rides,” Cas repeats dubiously, glancing around them again. There are big metal contraptions set up on the ground, each surrounded by fences and lines of people waiting to reach them. Each is shaped differently, and moves in a different way, but it does appear that people are riding on them. They all have seats somewhere. 

“This’ll be fun,” Dean grins, slapping Castiel’s back. He leans around the angel to catch Sam’s gaze. “Remember that fair I sneaked us into that one time?”

Sam’s eyes are bright as he smiles and nods. 

“In Missouri, right? You made me ride the Octopus ride ‘til I almost threw up.”

“Then we got to the cotton candy stand and you DID throw up,” Dean adds. The brothers are laughing like this is some fond, beautiful memory, and Castiel can’t imagine why. It sounds kind of terrible. Still, he humors them as they drag him to the ticket booth and throw money at the bored looking teenager sitting inside. 

Dean grabs his arm and sticks it through the booth window, and Castiel watches in bemusement as a neon green paper bracelet is secured around his wrist. He’s only worn a bracelet once before — a hospital bracelet back when he sort of lost his mind and Meg the demon became his caretaker. Now carnivals and memories of Meg in her nurse scrubs are mingling together, and that’s really confusing.

Cas stands to the side and studies the rest of his surroundings while Sam and Dean both buy bracelets as well. The carnival is mostly arranged around the rides and their fences and lines, but there are smaller stands and booths set up between them, especially near the center. 

One has a bunch of plush animals in bright unnatural colors hanging from every edge of the tent-like roof. Another has little faces pop up out of holes, and the people there hit them with large mallets until they’re smashed back down again. The more the humans crush, the more they’re rewarded with tickets, which Cas sees some trading for prizes.

There are several stands for food, too, and he can smell donuts and cigarette smoke and dust in the air. If given the option, Cas would probably still prefer to be at home. Sam and Dean are like two big kids, though, grabbing his arms and leading him through the gates of the place like they are introducing him to something that will blow his mind. He very much doubts it. It's good to see them smile, though. They look so happy right now that he’ll go along with them wherever they want.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! This is one of those "describe a place vividly from the perspective of somebody foreign" type ficlets. It felt like it had an ending of a sort, so I figured somebody might enjoy reading it. Comments and kudos always appreciated!


End file.
